Meet the Twins
by Azariah X
Summary: Sequal to my one-shot "Here".  What will Logan do after learning he is the father of two?


**Hello all. Here is the long awaited follow-up to my fanfic "Here". **

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I suffered an injury (fell down my steps), and it put me out of commission for a bit. It is longer than the previous one-shots. I wanted to set up for the next installment.**

**I finished this one up in a hurry, so don't be too disappointed. Your honest opinions are always welcome, and any ideas you may have for future post are very appreciated.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Meet the Twins**

_**/**_

_**~There are two things in life for which we are never truly prepared: twins.~**_

/

_**Earlier…**_

"_**Ro, these yer babies?" he asked in shock.**_

_**He turned to look at her waiting for an answer.**_

"_**Yes. Yes they are. Logan, I would like you to meet Zander and Zaria Munroe." moving her head to indicate Zaria was in her arms and Zander was in the crib. **_

_**Ororo looked lovingly at her babies before she spoke again. **_

"_**Children, I would like you to meet Logan…" **_

_**She turned her head to look him in the eyes before she continued. **_

"…_**Your father."**_

/

Other than the small sounds coming from the babies, the room was quiet.

Logan's heart was threatening to leap out of his chest.

His mind running overtime trying to process what Ororo had just told him.

Ororo had given birth to twins.

_His_ twins.

And she didn't tell him.

Nobody fucking told him!

He was equal parts shocked and angry. He asked the only question he could to try to make sense of this.

"When did ya know fer sure they was mine?" he asked in an accusing tone.

Ororo gave him an incredulous look.

"Why would you ask me such a thing? You think I had you break me in so I could become the whore Scott accused me of being?" she held Zaria closer to her bosom, anger evident on her face.

Logan eyes zeroed in on her.

This broad had some nerve getting mad at him.

What else was he supposed to think?

Logan sighed in frustration. "Well, there has ta be a damn good reason why ya didn't get in touch with me ta tell me about tha babies if ya knew they was mine." he growled out.

Some of Ororo's ire began to fade as understanding washed over her.

She let out a lengthy sigh.

She knew this day was coming, and she should not have been surprised at his response.

He had a right to be upset and he certainly deserved an explanation.

Ororo visibly relaxed.

"Logan, please watch your language in front of the children." Logan looked between the two babies and nodded his head in agreement.

Ororo continued. "I have known from the beginning you were their father. You are the first and only man I have ever been with." she said resolutely.

As pissed as he was, he knew she was being truthful.

And that made things worse.

"Ro, ya know tha reason why I liked ya soo much?"

Ororo raised one of her perfectly arched white eyebrows in question.

"I liked ya cause ya was always honest and told it like it was. Ya didn't try ta sugar coat nothing. Ro, I aint never thought of myself as no dummy, but ya gonna need ta explain this ta me cause I don't understand why ya would do this ta me." his voice raising slightly at the end of his statement.

Ororo looked into Logan's eyes that were clouded with confusion, anger, and disappointment.

"Logan, after you left, things became quite difficult for me, even before I discovered I was pregnant. My reasons for keeping this from you may seem trivial now, but I assure you, I did what I thought was best at the time." she looked at him, her eyes pleading for him to understand.

His eyes snapped up to stare her down with nothing but fire in his eyes.

"So that's why ya didn't tell me? Cause ya was pissed that I left and Chuck chewed ya out! What tha fuck? I asked ya if ya wanted me ta stay. Yer tha one…"

Ororo interrupted him, her voice a higher octave than before.

"Logan, please, calm yourself! I assure that is not the reason why you were not informed about the children. Goddess, of all people, I would think you would know me better than that"

"I thought I did know ya, but now…" he said gesturing between her and the babies.

He turned away from her, trying to calm down a bit.

"What the fuck are ya doing ta me, Ro?" he said in a defeated voice.

Ororo cautiously moved closer to him with Zaria still in her arms.

"Logan," Ororo began, he voice shaky and uncertain. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I may regret not telling you, however, I do not regret our babies."

Logan turned his gaze back to the baby…no his daughter, in her arms. She was getting fussy.

He then glanced over at the crib.

Twins.

Logan didn't know much about being pregnant or babies, but he knew enough to know that neither was easy.

Then he thought about how things were when he left her on that summer morning.

How Ororo had been left behind to deal with Charles and Scott.

Even without being here he knew that could not have been easy. Add to that finding out she was pregnant…

By him of all people…

His temper began to fade.

Ororo did not cause this situation on her own…

He should have stayed…

Coulda, woulda, shoulda.

Zander's face scrunched up and he started wiggling around and making a sound between a cough and a cry.

On instinct, Logan moved to the crib to pick him up, but he caught sight of his dirty hands and backed away.

Ororo saw what Logan was about to do and her lips formed a small smile.

Maybe

Just maybe…

Within seconds, Zander was wailing in earnest.

Wolverine was filled with pride at the sound of his son's healthy cry.

Despite his size, he had a warrior's cry.

A familiar voice came from inside Ororo's room.

"Ro, sorry I'm late. Scott wanted to…" Jean's voice trailed off as she stepped into the nursery.

She had not expected to see Logan there.

Her eyes darted to Ororo.

~Does he know?~ she inquired.

~Yes~

Jean watched Logan, trying to get a read on his thoughts.

After only 30 seconds she had to stop, rubbing her throbbing temples.

Logan was not using his psi blocks, and his thoughts and emotions were all over the place.

She moved further into the room. "Logan, it's good to see you. When did you get back?" she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good ta see ya too, Jeannie. I just got back about an hour ago. I…" but he was cut off by an extra loud wail from Zander.

Jean turned towards the crib and gently took him into her arms.

"Oh, baby, Aunt Jean is sorry. You don't like being ignored do you?" she spoke softly to the baby as she rocked him to calm him down.

"Do you need my help feeding them, or…" she looked to Ororo, not knowing if she wanted her to stay or go.

"Yes, of course." then Ororo looked to Logan.

"We ain't done yet, darlin." Logan said through his teeth. He wanted answers and he didn't want to have to wait.

"I am aware of that, Logan. Why do you not get settled and cleaned up. By the time you are done, we will have the children fed and changed, and then you and I shall talk. I have much to tell you."

Logan watched as Jean went about getting Zander's bottle ready.

Ororo had settled herself into one of the rocking chairs and began to unbutton her blouse to feed Zaria.

He didn't want to wait, but he knew that his need for an explanation did not outweigh the needs of the babies.

_Their_ babies.

"I'll be back soon." he said, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"I shall be waiting."

Silently he turned and left.

Once she heard her bedroom door close, Ororo let out a wet, shaky breath.

"Are you alright Ororo?" Jean asked as she settled into the other rocking chair to feed Zander.

She had noticed that when Logan left, Ororo began shaking.

Ororo took a moment to look at Zaria as she greedily sucked at her mother's breast.

Hell no, she was NOT ok.

She loved her children more than she would ever be able to express.

Her decision not to inform Logan was based on various factors.

But she knew…

Had always known that the choice she had made would not be without consequence.

She just hoped that her actions would not cause her babies to be the unfortunate victims of such consequences.

"Honestly, Jean, no. Logan is understandably troubled by my revelation and the fact that the news of my pregnancy was withheld from him." she said softly.

Jean looked at Ororo with compassion in her eyes.

"Ororo, don't doubt anything you have done to this point. You had your reasons. They were valid then, and they are valid now. I know Logan has a right to be upset, but you didn't make these babies yourself. These last 12 months have not been easy on you, but you handled things better than anyone dared to imagine."

Ororo looked over to Jean and thanked the goddess that no matter what, Jean had always been by her side.

"Thank you Jean. Not just for what you said, but for everything." she said on the verge of tears.

"I'd do anything for you and these babies. Anything at all. Remember that Sis."

At that moment Zaria detached herself from Ororo's breast, giving a toothless yawn on the edge of sleep.

Gently, she placed the small baby on her shoulder and patted her back, attempting to coax a burp out of her.

Ororo allowed her thoughts drifted back to Logan.

How would he react once he knew everything?

Would he even want to be involved with the babies?

With her?

Would he see her as the cause of the whole chain of events?

After all, she was the one who seduce him.

Zaria's tiny burp interrupted her musings.

She turned toward Jean and watched as Zander lifted a chubby little hand and placed it low on Jean's cheek.

Jean nuzzled into the hand and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Although she would like Logan to be in their life, she knew if things did not work out, the children would not suffer. She would have Jean, and everyone else in the mansion.

Her children would want for nothing.

That revelation made her feel more secure about her meeting with Logan.

And with that last thought, she got up to prepare herself.

/

Logan swiftly made his way to his room, his purposeful footsteps echoing in the halls.

He couldn't remember the last time his emotions were in such an uproar.

He was hurt and disappointed in Ororo.

Logan had known plenty of women.

Women always had some little secret.

But what the hell was up with Ororo and keeping secrets?

Her secrets were anything _but _little.

Your hot blonde is really a brunette.

A chick squeezes into a size 4 when she is really a size 6.

Your wife says she only slept with 2 guys, cause she doesn't count the men she slept with when on vacation.

Not Ororo.

She kept BIG secrets like "hey, I'm a virgin…"

Or better yet, "by the way Logan, while you were away I popped out 2 kids."

What the fuck!

And what about the babies?

What the hell was he supposed to do about them?

He didn't get a real good look at them, but they were small and delicate and cute.

But people say that about puppies too.

Doesn't mean you want to take them home with you.

He had no doubts that Ororo and Logan Jr. were his, but that didn't mean he automatically wanted to be daddy.

Usually, people get 9 months to get used to the idea.

Logan got all of 9 minutes.

Logan hit his head against the wall by his door.

That's what you get for thinking with the wrong head.

Guess he could add this to his growing list of accomplishment.

Knocked up a girl… with twins.

"Something wrong, Logan." came a voice he had come to despise.

You've got to be fucking kidding me, Logan thought. I ain't got time fer his shit!

Logan straightened himself and turned to face his adversary.

"Naw, ain't nothing ta worry yer pretty little head over." Logan sneered.

Scott offered him an unfriendly smile.

"Well, that's great because I really thought that there would be at least 2 small things bothering you." Scott alluded.

Logan growled low in his throat and started towards Scott.

Scott backed off and raised his hands to his visor.

"Hold on, Logan. Now that's no way for a responsible father of two to behave. What kind of lesson would you be sending your children?" he spit out that last part angrily.

"Ya got a problem with me boy scout?"

"Yeah, a big problem, well 3 to be exact, and they are upstairs in the loft."

"That ain't my fault…" Logan started to say.

"Not your fault?" Scott yelled, angry spit landing in Logan's face.

Scott was moving closer, this time making Logan move back.

"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me! I know you're not the brightest bulb in the bunch, but what did you think was going to happen when you have sex with a girl all night without protection? It's not your fault, well who's fault is it?" Scott finished, waiting for Logan blame it on Ororo, proving he was the asshole Scott said he was.

Logan was furious.

His mouth automatically fixed to lay blame on Ororo for not protecting herself.

After all, the woman was partly responsible.

But from the look on Scott's face, he knew Scott was waiting for that exact response.

Waiting for Logan to give him reason to do bodily harm so he would be able to justify his actions to Xavier.

Logan was not afraid of Scott.

That was not what stopped him.

He stopped because although he was loathe to admit it, deep down he knew Scott was right.

Logan was at least five times her age, and she had been totally inexperienced.

He should have used better judgment, and he didn't.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to answer?" Scott asked.

"No." Logan went to move past Scott and enter his room.

Scott let out a frustrated breath.

"Listen, Logan, you…" Scott was cut off by Logan's raised voice.

"Look, I ain't in tha mood ta hear no lecture from ya. This is between me and Ro. If ya so concerned about her and them babies, why tha hell didn't ya get word ta me?"

Scott's mouth formed and thin line as his hands settled on his hips.

"That was Ororo's call, not mine." he said solemnly.

"That's right…her call. So don't come at me trying ta give me shit about…" it was Logan's turn to be cut off.

"Will you just shut the fuck up and listen!" Scott had to stop and gather himself before continuing.

"Just listen, OK." his voice calmer than it had been. "Ororo has had it tough the past year. Before you give her shit or run off because you "aint daddy material", give her a chance to explain." and with that he walked away, heading up to the loft.

Logan muttered a curse and slammed his door so hard it came back open.

Nosey little fucker.

For the first time in a long time, he wished he didn't live with so many people.

/

An hour had passed and Logan had not yet returned to the nursery.

Ororo knew he had not left because she had not heard the powerful roar of his bike.

That knowledge did not offer her any relief.

The fact that he was still in the mansion and had not yet returned unnerved her.

What was he doing?

What was he thinking?

Sitting in a rocking chair by the window, Ororo reflected on the past year and began to regret the decisions she had made.

Suddenly a familiar voice penetrated her mind.

~Remember, my dear, a ton of regret never makes an ounce of difference.~

Ororo closed her eyes and allowed Charles voice to soothe her soul.

He was right.

There was no room for regret.

It would not change anything.

And she knew, deep down in her heart, that if she had to do it all over again, she would not change a thing.

Ororo rose and walked over to the crib.

2 sets of bright eyes watched her.

Who knew that these two babies would bring her more joy than she had ever known in her life?

There was a part of her that she closed off after the death of her parents, until they came along.

They would never know what they had done to her.

Never realized how much she loved them.

If Logan did not want to be a father, it would be his loss.

Logan made his way back up to Ororo's room after an hour had passed.

He didn't know how long it took to feed and change a baby, but he figured he had given them enough to finish up.

He stood at the open nursery door and took in the sight before him.

Ororo was sitting Indian style in a rocker, smiling and talking to the twins.

They seemed to be excited at having her attention as they were cooing back at her, waving their tiny fist in the air.

Ororo had changed into plaid boxers and a white tank top. She had pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

She was relaxed.

Happy.

beautiful.

He must have made some noise, because her head swiftly turned to him.

Logan could tell from Ororo's expression that she was both surprised and relieved that he came back.

He felt bad that he made her worry.

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, sorry I took so long. Wasn't real sure how much time ya needed and I didn't want ta get in yer way."

Ororo attempted to cover her shock at finding him standing at the door.

"That is quite alright. Usually they like to sleep after they are fed and changed, but today they seem to want to stay awake."

"Ya want me ta come back later?" he asked, feeling a little awkward.

"No, please come in." she motioned with her head to the rocker beside her.

Logan took a seat beside her and leaned over to look at the babies.

Ororo noticed his curiosity and decided to test him, just a little.

"Would you like to hold them?" her voice laced with uncertainty.

"No, no." Logan answered, shaking his head.

Ororo's face fell. She looked away to hide her disappointment.

Logan caught the look on her face and smelled her disappointment.

"Ro, that came out wrong. What I meant ta say is no, I don't want ta hold both of them."

Ororo looked at him incredulously.

"Wait, what I meant was, I ain't never held no baby Ro. I don't think it's a good idea ta hand me both. I'll hold one now and then we can switch in a bit." he hurried to explain.

Ororo felt embarrassed for jumping to conclusions.

"I am very sorry I misunderstood your intentions. Which would you like to hold first?"

Logan looked between the two babies before making a choice.

"The bigger one."

Ororo smiled at him. "That would be Zander." she said as she stood up to give the little boy to him.

"Hold out your arm." Ororo gently instructed. "That's good. Now make sure you support his head. Good."

Logan tensed when Zander was first placed in his massive arms.

He was terrified that he would drop the baby or hold him too tight.

Ororo's musical laughter reached his ears.

"Logan, relax and breathe. You will not hurt him."

"How do ya know that?" he asked, slightly irritated that she found his discomfort amusing.

"Because I know you." Ororo honestly.

Their eyes met. He could see the sincerity in her eyes.

Logan watched her settle back down, before the squirming infant caught his attention.

Logan held him a little closer in order to inspect his son.

His hair was thick and black. A few tufts of white hair dotted his scalp.

His eyes were blue-grey, a combination of both parents, and set just like his own.

Zander shared his facial features, right down to his little chin.

They even shared the same complexion.

Logan leaned in to smell his son.

Underneath the baby wash, lotion and powder, Logan picked up the child's natural scent.

Fresh rain and honey.

Logan reached out to lightly stroke Zander's face.

He was soo soft.

Zander's little hand reached out, as if to mimic Logan's action. His hand grazed along Logan stubble.

Zander seemed fascinated by the new texture, by the sounds he was making.

Logan lifted him up and down al little, testing his weight.

"When was they born?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Zander.

Ororo had been watching them closely, so she was caught off guard by the question.

"They were born on April 15. Zander arrived first at 9:53 am, weighing in at 4lbs 6 oz and 19 inches long." then she turned her gaze to Zaria. "And this young lady here arrived at 10:10 am weighing in at 2lbs, 6oz and 18 inches long."

Logan turned concerned eyes to her.

"Why was they so small?" he didn't know much about babies, but he did know that anything under 5 lbs was not healthy.

Ororo looked down at Zaria, not wanting to see Logan's face.

"I…I was very sick for most of the pregnancy. It was very hard for me to keep down a meal. Hank said it was hyperemesis gravidarum, an extreme form of morning sickness. That coupled with stress…" she trailed off, not wanting to make him feel guilty. "Anyway, we were all just happy that I made it to 38 weeks before going into labor. There were a few rough days, but thank the goddess they are alright." she finished with pride.

Zander chose that moment to start coughing. Logan instantly panicked.

"It is ok, Logan. Just put him over your shoulder and gently pat his back." Logan hesitated and Zander continued to cough.

"Go ahead, Logan. Do not be afraid."

Logan did as he was told and settled the baby on his left shoulder.

As gentle as he could, he moved his hand up and down his back, patting him along the way.

Soon, Zander's coughing stopped, and Logan could feel drool running down his shoulder.

Usually, stuff like that grossed Logan out.

At that moment, Logan was too caught up feeling his son's soft breath in his ear…

The soothing, even thumping of his little heart….

The feeling of little fingers ghosting over his thick neck and latching onto a lock of hair…

It was chicken soup for the Wolverine's soul.

Ororo watched with a smile on her face.

She saw the contentment that had washed over his face while holding the baby.

Maybe…

Quite possibly….

After 10 minutes, Ororo broke the serene silence that surrounded them.

"Are you ready to hold your daughter?" Ororo asked quietly.

Logan was reluctant to give up his hold on his son, but he also wanted to hold his daughter.

"Sure."

Logan gently placed Zander in Ororo's arm and then she placed Zaria in his.

Zander was not big by any means, but Zaria was down right tiny.

She shared Zander's complexion and eye color, but that is where the similarities ended.

Zaria was the spitting image of her mother.

Her hair was pure white with one streak of dark hair.

She possessed Ororo's almond shaped eyes, regal nose and full lips.

Although she wasn't coughing, Logan lifted her up on his shoulder.

She smelled like strawberries and cream.

Her breath was light and sweet, where Zander's was heavier and a tad spicy.

Her heartbeat was lighter and faster than her brother's.

Her breathing was not even.

This concerned Logan.

"She alright darlin? Her breathing seems ta be off a little."

"Zaria was born with apnea, a problem with her breathing. It was very bad for about the first month, but suddenly she improved greatly. Hank thinks it may be due to her father's healing factor." Ororo offered him a bright smile.

Logan just smiled, grateful that even in his absence he managed to do something for her.

He continued to hold Zaria close.

He hated to admit it, but these babies were already growing on him.

A flash of resentment hit him when he thought of how he missed almost 2 months of their lives, all because Ororo did not tell him.

Which reminded him of why he was there.

Ororo stood and placed a sleeping Zander in the crib.

When she bent over, her boxers rose to show off her amazing legs and ass.

Logan had to close his eyes as not to become distracted.

Besides, they had already been down that road and look where it got them.

Zaria had also fallen asleep, so he too rose to place her beside her brother.

Ororo moved to close the curtains to keep the sun off of the babies, then walked into her bedroom without a word.

Logan followed her wordlessly, and settled into her comfortable wingback chair.

Ororo took a seat on her bed.

Logan could hear the thundering sound of her heartbeat. She was nervous and scared.

Tough shit, Logan thought.

He left all of his warm, fuzzy feelings in the nursery.

Now it was time to get down to business.

Without giving her the chance to work up her courage, Logan spoke up, his voice like ice and his body completely still.

"I'm listening Ro. Here's yer chance ta tell me _**everything**_. And Ororo…" he paused waiting for her to acknowledge him.

The scared blue eyes of the Goddess met the angry hazel eyes of the Wolverine.

"…don't leave _**nothing**_ out."

/

**TBC….**


End file.
